


I'd Pick You For A Picnic Any Day

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: Modern DA:O [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Married Life, Married Nerds strike again, Picnics, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A sequel to <i>There's Snow Way To Spend A Day Without You</i>)</p><p>
  <i>“I’d suggest we we leave it open, but all we’d do is invite bugs into our home.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We could pack some lunch and maybe go outside with the dog?” It’s getting around to be lunch time, and all.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You, my dear, are a genius.”</i>
</p><p>Married nerds have a summer picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Pick You For A Picnic Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> Back by minor demand, a sequel _There's Snow Way To Spend A Day Without You _. It takes place the summer of the next year.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _They are married-friends with Leli and Tabris, and Alistair and Amell, but that hardly plays in here._  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _As always, my modern AU is as such: Thedas, but modern. Magic is reduced to party tricks and elves and dwarves are treated better but with some prejudice. The events of the games are taught like history lessons._  
>  _

Gideon leaned against the sliding porch doorframe, eyes searching the blue and cloudless sky. Zevran slid up to him, trademark grin on his face.

“Is there something particularly interesting going on up there?” the elf asked, making no effort to hide the amusement in his voice

“Oh nothing. I’m just looking for flying pigs,” he laughed, “since Ferelden is in the middle of a heat wave and all.”

Zevran laughed, pressing his forehead into Gideon’s shoulder. Both had removed their shirts rather than turning up the AC (in part for cost, and in part for the view of each other glistening in sweat) and only wore shorts.

“You’ve gotten a taste of how I feel in winter, eh? You Ferelden dogs are built for the chill.”

Gideon jokingly barked at him, nipping at his nose. Zevran dodged it and gently pushed him, still laughing, “I’m only speaking the truth. This weather is nothing for an Antivan summer.”

“We’re not in Antiva, are we? The poor dog is going to shrivel up in this heat!”

Over the course of the spring, the two had taken custody of the Cousland family mabari, Jak. Fergus and Oriana’s lease didn’t allow for pets, and his parents were getting up there in age and couldn’t watch the pup. So the dog went to live with the boy who named him (the spelling came from Gideon’s poor spelling marks in school, and he forgot the “c” in Jak. No one had the heart to tell him). It had taken some convincing for Zevran to accept the dog, but one look of the beast’s expressive eyes and he was lost.

At the mention of him, the panting mabari trotted up to them. He nudged his face into Zevran’s leg, whimpering and begging to be let out. Though initially wary of the pet, Zevran was now more indulgent of the dog than anyone. The elf complied, sliding the door open and allowing Jak to bound outside, the pup reveling in the breeze.

“Don’t chase the neighbor’s cat!” Gideon chided the dog, who simply “ _boof!_ ”ed in response.

Zevran clicked his tongue, “I’d suggest we we leave it open, but all we’d do is invite bugs into our home.”

“We could pack some lunch and maybe go outside with the dog?” Gideon suggested, turning around to look at the stove clock, “It’s getting around to be lunch time, and all.”

Zevran smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek, “You, my dear, are a genius.”

“I do try.”

They both meandered into the kitchen, rummaging through the pantries and refrigerator.

“We have things for sandwiches...” Gideon muttered, holding packaged turkey in his hand

“Fiora gifted us some of that potato salad from her baby shower, did she not? ” Zevran said, sifting through the cupboard, “And some homemade onion dip as well, yes?”

“You’re right! We also have some cake left over from Leliana’s birthday party as well.”

Zevran chuckled, removing some tupperware from above the sink, “How thoughtful of our friends to predict our little picnic.”

Gideon smiled, “How thoughtful indeed. We have a basket upstairs. You make the sandwiches and I’ll go get everything else? Including some shirts.”

“ _Sí_ ,” the elf agreed, laying out the bread. Gideon kissed the top of his head, bounded up the stairs much like his mabari had not five minutes ago. Zevran laughed under his breath at this; if he was a cat, than Gideon was most definitely a dog. One small sandwich for him and one large one for Gideon later, the man came back down the stairs, wicker basket and brown sheet in hand.

He placed them on the kitchen table, handing Zevran a shirt. He put his own on, before breaking into the fridge to scoop the sides into tupperware. “Iced tea or water?” he asked.

“Are you asking me that question? Truly?” Zevran raised a brow as he slid the shirt over his torso, and Gideon huffed out a laugh, “My day, my bad. Iced tea.”

Once every component was together, they tossed them, as well as some silverware, into the basket, and headed out to the back. The dog’s stubby tail went mad when he saw them, and he ran in circles before nearly knocking the food out of Gideon’s hand.

“Down boy!” he chastised, “Down, or I wont give you any cake.”

Jak immediately settled down, instead diverting his attention to a squirrel who caught his eye.

“You spoil that dog far too much, _amor._ ”

“You’re the one that nearly gave him a full plate of steak, love.”

“Touché.”

Zevran laid the blanket down, weighing it down with some nearby rocks. They laid out their spread, sitting down to partake in their meal. Gideon bit into his sandwich, smiling at it’s contents. Turkey, swiss, and tomatoes with liberally applied mustard.

“Perfect,” he muttered with his mouth full.

Zevran kicked him gently, “You barbarian.”

“You love it!” he joked, swallowing his bite. The elf just shook his head fondly, biting into his own sandwich.

They ate their food mostly in a comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by a quip or bark from the dog. After they had eaten (and Jak had eaten most of Gideon’s cake) they moved off the blanket and onto the grass, curling their toes and enjoying the dirt between them. The sun had fallen somewhat, but it’s rays still shone harshly on their skin.

“I am going to burn...” Gideon muttered.

Zevran scoffed good-naturedly at his husband’s lack of forethought, “Would like me to go in and get you sunscreen?”

The human squeezed his hand, “If you’d be so kind.”

“What would you do without me?” he said with a sigh, sitting up.

“I’ll hopefully never find that out."

Zevran hurried into his house to hide his blush, but Gideon knew him far too well for him not to know it was there.

When he came back, he came back with a bottle of sunscreen...and two popsicles.

“Well, now I have to rush,” Gideon joked.

“Think of it as incentive” Zevran teased, unwrapping his own cherry treat and popping in his mouth. Though, of course not without making the most obscene noise he can.

“Maker you are ridiculous,” Gideon muttered as he slathered his arm. Zevran only shrugged and smirked around the popsicle, making every lick more dirty that the other. The edges of the ice started to melt over his fingers and took the pop out, chasing it with his fingers. Gideon groaned, nudging him with his shoulder.

“It is far too hot for that, Zev. We can do whatever at night, but not now.”

“I know, I know. But it is so fun to tease.”

The human shook his head, wiping his fingers off and taking his own. It was melting slightly, but the packaging managed to save most of it. He peeled it, revealing it's dark purple color, indicating that it was grape flavored.

“Ugh,” he groaned.

“You can have mine, if you’d like.”

“But, you’ve been sucking on it...”

Zevran raised an eyebrow, “What body fluids have we not exchanged?”

Gideon grimaced, “You know the answer to that. Though, good point.”

They swapped treats, and ate the rest without complaint. Finally full and contented, they packed up and they started to head back in. Gideon whistled for Jak, who looked back pleadingly at a chipmunk but nonetheless followed them in.

Once everything had been neatly put away, Zevran flopped down on the couch, smiling, “That was satisfying, barring one thing...”

Gideon sat beside him, and arm around his shoulder, “And what would that be?”

Zevran laid his head on his shoulder, and Jak curled up at their feet, “We saw squirrels, chipmunks and a dog...but alas, no flying pigs.”

Gideon barked out a laugh crushing Zevran into his side with a hug and kissing him senseless as the sun continued to shine just outside the window.•

**Author's Note:**

> So? I hoped to make this as cute as the other once, though I'm iffy on some parts.


End file.
